Death Has Come
by ReadBooks0702
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever. I read alot of them though. My friend wrote this an I edited. Please, review, and feel free to tell me what is wrong with the whole writing. So Bellatrix is soulless, bargains with Death.
Introduction

 **Narrator**

As Bellatrix crept onto the bridge where the three brothers once stood, she called for Death.

Death appeared in front of her, smoothing down his pressed suit and asked, "What do you seek, soulless one?"

Bella faltered, but recovered quickly. "I wish for a soul of my own."

"Very well," Death answered.

"However, you do realize that a pure, human soul doesn't appear from nowhere, do you? So in order for you to get a soul you must steal someone else's. Do you get what I mean?" Death asked.

"Yes." Bella said, as Death hands her a crystal heart.

"This is a vial, and when you fill it up, your soul will be promised." Death said, as he smoothed his suit again.

"How do I fill it?" Bella asked, clearly confused.

"You are going to be 'adopted' by a happy family of four and once you are, you will to kill that family. The more they suffer, the faster the vial will fill up. When their soul dies, a part of it will fill the bottle. When the bottle is full, it means that there is a complete soul in there. Call for me again and I will transform it to you." Death explained.

"So I need to kill to get a soul, right?" Bella confirmed.

"Yes, indeed, Bellatrix Lestrange." Death said. And when he snapped his fingers, Bella was transported to a store.

Meeting Colleen

 **Narrator**

"Hey, dad? Can I get that doll?" Courtney said, pointing at a doll _. She wasn't a boring doll, like a Barbie. Instead of blonde hair and blue eyes, she had_ _thick, shining dark hair, long eyelashes and heavily hooded eyes _. Even if it was very creepy, it was something I definitely want, s__ he thought.

"Sure, whatever you want!" Her dad said, as he took out his wallet.

When Courtney brought the doll home, she showed everybody her new doll. Then she rushed into her room to put it on top of her desk. Then Courtney went out and closed the door. _She doesn't have a name!_ Courtney thought. So she quickly ran in again, and closely examined the doll. The doll had a crystal heart around her neck, and on it engraved "Bellatrix". _How interesting! From now on, I'm going to call her Bella. It is such a nice name, though._ She thought.

"Courtney! Mom told you to hurry up! We're finally going to the mall today!" Chloe yelled. Chloe is Courtney's 7-year-old younger sister. She was holding Alex, the family dog.

"Can I see that doll?" Chloe asked, as she walked near Bella.

"Her name's Bella. It says that on the crystal heart that dangled on her neck." Courtney said, while playing with Bella's hair. _Her hair is so soft! Almost life-like, really._ She thought.

"Hurry up girls!" their mom yelled.

"Ok, mom!" Courtney said, as they ran down the stairs with Alex.

"Alex will have to stay home, girls." Their dad said.

The girls made pouting faces and looked pleadingly at their dad, "Please, Daddy?"

Their dad stood firm, "No."

As their exchange went on, Alex started barking. "Stop barking, Alex!" Chloe said to Alex.

"Let's go, girls." Their mom smiled excitedly.

 _I have a bad feeling about this_ , she thought.

Victim I

 **Narrator**

Bella woke up. Having to be still for several hours was exhausting. She decided that since the dog is stuck home, she will start with him first. She looked around to see if she can find anything to kill that mutt with. As she turned her head around, she saw a pen knife. _Ah, just the weapon I need,_ she thought. Bella hopped off the desk, and took the penknife. She held it with two hands and walked towards the living room.

As she got closer and closer to the dog, she pounced on it. She stuck the penknife under her left arm and used her right hand to suffocate the dog. _That was easy,_ she thought. Alex, even though dizzy from being suffocated charged at Bella, but Bella held up her knife, and was successfully stabbed Alex in the eye. Alex whimpered, and fell. Before Bella can end its life, the dog stood up shakily, and tried to bite Bella and collapsed. When Bella raised her arm, the dog whimpers for one last time. But Bella, ruthless and cruel as she is, stabbed Alex with all her strength. Blood gushed out, and Bella backed away to prevent stains on her dress and looked at dog suffer from pain. She sneered at the twitching dog drawing its last breath and saw that the bottom of the crystal heart was now filled. She walked towards the dog to make sure there was no heartbeat, and wiped the blood on the pen-knife on to the dog's fur, and walked away. Bella went up the stairs and back to the desk, and stuck the pen knife back in to the pencil holder. She smoothed her pink satin dress and adjusted the black bow on top of her head. Then sat down in the position exactly like how Courtney had set her.

"What happened?" Courtney sobbed. She felt tears streaming down her face.

"Courtney, don't cry!" their mother said, looking sadly at Courtney. Courtney hear Chloe crying and screaming behind her.

"What could have possibly happened?" Their dad asked.

"It looks like he was murdered, Nick." Andrea muttered to Nick, soothingly rubbing her hands down Courtney.

"Chloe, calm down. Alex was an old dog. It's fine." Comforted Nick.

"Please. We all need to calm down, Chloe." Courtney tried to say to Chloe.

"Dad," Courtney asked. "I think we should all calm down and take a break."

"Good idea, Courtney. I always knew you are a smart girl." Dad said.

"Everybody just go to bed today." Mom choked, still looking upset.

Victim II

 **Narrator**

Bella sneered when she saw the teary eyed Courtney walk into her room. After Courtney turned off the lights, Bella stood up, grabbed the pen knife, and went towards her next victim- the annoying little girl. When she arrived at the bedroom labeled Chloe, she quickly sneaked in. Once she was in, she sat on Chloe's bed and smothered Chloe with a pillow. After Bella did that, she slit her vocal chords. As Chloe let out silent screams, nobody heard her. Bella pressed the pillow harder on Chloe's face, suffocating her. As Chloe kept heaving for air that was not provided, Bella raised her hand, and stabbed Chloe in the heart. She took a deep breath of satisfaction, and looked at her crystal vial. _Two down, three to go,_ she thought.

Then Bella got up and slowly tiptoed through the dark, stuffed the penknife back where it was supposed to be and went back to her original position on the desk.

 **Courtney**

I heard screams when I woke up. _What happened?_ I wondered.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked. I saw mom crying on the ground and dad looking graved.

"Courtney. Chloe." Dad said.

"What about Chloe?" I asked.

"She's dead." he said, grimly.

"But how? Why? What?" I asked.

"Murdered almost the same way as Alex."

"But why? Why would they do that?" I asked, holding back tears.

"None of us know. So we need to be protected, Courtney." Dad said.

"I know, Dad." I responded.

"We need to get ready for Chloe's funeral first." Dad said.

"I should go get dressed, right?" I said, cautiously.

"Yes, honey, go get dressed." Mom said, finally stopping to cry.

Victim III and IV

 **Narrator**

Bella was greeted by tears the next morning. If she didn't have to pretend she is a normal doll, she would have already rolled her eyes.

Today, Courtney just curled up in bed and cried. _Perfect chance to kill her dear old mom and dad_ , Bella thought. She grabbed the pen-knife, and walked towards their room.

 _Who should I start with?_ Bella thought. _Oh, the mom seems nice._ Bella knew how to cut easily the vocal chords now, so she just slid the knife across Andrea's throat, and Andrea screamed in silent agony. When she finished cutting Andrea's vocal chords, she moved on to Nick, who was also fairly easy to do. After that, she continued with Andrea-she cut of her toes bit by bit, and finally Andrea died of blood loss. She then moved on to Nick, where she cut off the flesh on his arm piece by piece. Bella quickly stabbed them both in the heart. As their bed became a bloody pool, Andrea and Nick died together, as a couple, and stayed together forever.

Victim V

 **Courtney**

"Mom? Dad?" I woke up. "Where are you?" Then I see Bella holding a bloody knife.

"It was you the whole time!" I exclaimed.

"I guess you're right!" Bella said slyly, and she swiftly cut me in the throat. I wanted to scream in agony- but I can't because she cut my vocal chords. I drowned in fear and pain.

"You see, Courtney. I need a soul. And by killing you and your family, I will receive a soul from Death himself." Bella said, still smiling maniacally.

"Are you living in fear and despair now? Well, I am a merciful person so I will end your life like this." She raised the penknife, and for a second I welcomed it before darkness swallowed me.

Rewarded

 **Narrator**

 _Bella handed the crystal vial, now filled with black liquid, to Death._

 _Very well done, Bella, you will receive the soul you asked for._ Death's voice flowed through her head.

An eerie glow filled the room, and Bella felt something inside her.

She wasn't a doll anymore. Instead, she was a real living human!

As happiness surrounded her, a different feeling came up: guilt and conscience. She looked at the knife beside her, and made up her mind.

She took the knife and impaled it on her chest.

And Death took her for himself.

So Death has won, again.


End file.
